My Dearest Sakura
by HalieNichole23
Summary: She was nothing to the world, but she was everything to him. Vampire, AU.


Hey everyone! I hope you love the story as much as I will writing it. I really don't have inspiration for my other stories as of yet, but I will finish them. Promise! Yes, this is a vampire fanfiction, for I enjoy AU vampire fics Sasusaku, as I hope you do as well. (:

Pairing: Main: SasuSaku, Others: NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen.

Summary: She may be nothing to the world, but she is everything to him.

_My Dearest Sakura_

"Alright everyone, get up right now!" Some people awoke to the sound of the seemingly agitated voice, some did not. Those whom awoke gave sleepy stares to the direction of where the voice came from. Those whom didn't awake were violently whipped until they woke. Today everyone decided to wake up, except for one poor soul.

"Haruno!" Yelled the voice, the girl who was being yelled at didn't even budge. The person whom spoke lashed the leather whip right on the girls back which instantaneously woke the girl in yelling pain. Keeping one of her emerald eyes closed and her brows furrowed, she looked up at her commander who was smirking. "So your finally deciding to join us this morning?" The said commander added on.

The emerald eyed beauty opened up her closed eye and glared at him, her eyes held unconditional malice. "Always my pleasure, _Zabuza." _

He squatted down, using his first finger and his thumb he roughly grabbed her chin forcing her closer to him her eyes still full of hatred. "That's more like it." He said, his smirk still embedded on his face. He stood up about to give out the orders for the other slaves to follow. "Alright everyone listen up because I'm only going to say this once!" He started to announce. "It's a regular day so all of you should know your assignments." He finished up the news and looked to everyone still looking at him. "Well what the fuck are you people still doing here? Get out of my sight and go do your job!" With this being said he turned out of the room, expecting everyone to follow his orders.

Still in her cot provided by the masters of the estate, the whipped girl heard sighs and groans from the other slaves as they piled out of the small stone room until her and someone else were the only ones left. "Hey Sakura, are you ok?" As she heard her name being said, Sakura turned and looked at her only friend Ten Ten. Her brunette hair, which matched her chocolate eyes, was tied into two messy Chinese buns. Her attire was what everyone referred to as rags. Short sleeve white stained baggy shirt, and long black baggy pants. Both items of clothing had ugly patches sewed on there by the elders in the slave hut.

Sakura looked to the cut she had received from Zabuza earlier. Sakura raised her calloused hand and waved off her friend. "I've had worse." She reassured. Ten Ten gave a sad smile to her petite friend. "Ok Sak." She gazed out at the bright orange sun through the barred window. "We better get going." Sakura looked to her brown headed friend sighing and rising up from her cot. "Yeah," began Sakura. "Lets go."

~XxXxX~

Sakura gave a smile when she eyed her sanctuary in her line of vision. After departing from Ten Ten, who polishes the weapons for their masters, Sakura had gone to her duty of watering the garden. When she had reached it, she had immediately checked her lasted creation in the garden, cherry blossoms. She had always supposed that it was where she had received her name was after the delicate flower. She wouldn't know since her father was killed in the war and her mother had died at the hands of what she was working for today. Vampires.

Yes, Haruno Sakura worked for the bloodsucking killing machines. It was all she had ever known. Ever since she was old enough to work, she had been put to work in the garden which she guessed she should be thankful for. Sakura had never had the desire to know of her masters, or what they looked like. She had heard that they were a beautiful family, but she imagine them as disgusting creatures with blood embedded in their fangs from all their wrongdoings. The sheer thought of it made her sick to her stomach, but the pureness of her heart saddened her for judging them without even knowing them. It wasn't intentional to feel this way about her masters, it just developed over years of unhappiness. Carefully touching the newly bloomed cherry blossom, Sakura looked to the castle.

Someone who looked at the castle couldn't help but get an eerie feeling looking at it. No doubt, it was a huge castle. With large pillars occupying the four corners and hundreds upon thousands of windows all around the ground. The dark color scheme and the mass of it just screamed whoever lived inside was indeed a powerful family. With this last thought in mind, Sakura headed over to a nearby stream to collect water in her pail to water her beautiful flowers, the only objects besides Ten Ten who Sakura believed understood her.

~XxXxX~

Sweat slid down his porcelain skin as he gave another swift kick to the old dented punching bag in front of him. He panted his arms up in defense ready to punch the bag yet again. "_Who are they to say what I can and can't do." _He snorted, giving a hard punch to the beaten up leather, the chain rattling from such an attack.

"_I am an heir to the throne." _Punch. _"I am among the strongest of my race." _Punch. _"I am Uchiha Sasuke." _Another punch, but this one was filled with so much power it broke the chain of the bag sending it crashing into the wall. "And I don't need a mate." With this statement said, he walked out of the training room and into a nicely decorated hallway. He eyed the detail of the red and gold designs printed in the carpet from the white walls filled with pictures of him, his father and his older brother in various competitions which they had won without a problem.

Walking through the endless hallway, he found the staircase leading to the upper floors to which him and his families rooms were. He walked up a total of five staircases, which meant his room was on the sixth and top floor. Approaching his room, he looked both ways seeing the way the many maids eyed him with lust obvious in their eyes. To this discovery, he rolled his eyes and stepped in his room and locked the door incase an incident were to happen.

Sasuke walked into his room, which had a simple, homey feeling to it. Even though Sasuke had all the money and power in the world, he didn't like the luxuries in life. He walked over to his bathroom to step inside the shower. Upon walking in, before getting undressed he decided to take a look in the mirror.

His pale white skin contrasted well with his navy blue almost black hair and onyx eyes. His shirtless form revealed his muscular and toned body, which was what the maids were drooling over. He sighed, undressing the rest of his body and stepping into his hot shower, trying to erase the memories of the conversation his parents have had with him earlier.

-_Earlier-_

"_Sasuke." Said teen looked over to his father Uchiha Fugaku as a wordless sign to ask what he wanted. Trying to think of the right words to say to his short tempered son, his wife, Uchiha Mikoto, intervened. _

"_Honey, your father and I have been talking." The short, blue haired woman began speaking. The object of their conversation raised a questioning eyebrow signifying that they still had his attention. "And we think it's time you finally seek a mate." Sasuke's onyx eyes grew wide as his mouth gaped a little bit._

"_When did this subject come up?" The confused raven haired teen questioned generally confused. His parents conversations usually centered around his older brother, Itachi who decided to ditch the pamper life and go out to experience the real world._

"_As you know Sasuke," His father began, "Though I am immortal, the age I was turned at hinders some of my responsibilities as the king of vampires."_

"_So? What does that have to do with me finding a mate?"_

"_It means that I am looking to bestow the crown upon you sometime in the near future, and you know as well as I do you can not do so without a mate by your side."_

"_I still don't get why you have to have a mate to become king."_

_Fugaku looked from his son to his wife, his look turning serious to tender. "Because," he grasped Mikoto's hand and gave a light squeeze. "Once you find someone to love as much as I love your mother you have a reason to fight. Loving someone only gives you more power Sasuke."_

_Sasuke felt disgusted looking at his family being all lovey dovey toward each other. Standing up from the cushioned couch he sat on, he walked toward the door with one final remark. "Emotions make you weak, especially the feeling of love." _

He sighed for the umpteenth time letting the warm water from the shower head engulf his body. Normally, supernatural beings weren't emotionless like him. His past made him cut his ties with his emotions. For others it was seen as selfish, for him it was just who he was. Shutting off the shower and stepping onto the white tiled floor, he ignored the feeling of cold and wrapped a towel around his waist to cover himself. He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed clothes from within his closet. The attire he chose was a black short sleeve t-shirt with black pants paired with black sandles. After his planned training session he was suppose to meet up with his "friends" in the nearby village. It wasn't really nearby, it was about an hour away but with his supernatural abilities he could be there within five minutes.

Without taking a look in the mirror about his current appearance, he headed out the door walking right past his whore of maids whom he hated with a passion. Walking down the many flights of stairs to try to find his parents to let them know where he was going. He found both of his parents inside his father's den. "Hey I'm leaving." He stated simply in a bored tone. His father peeked at his from above his newspaper and lifted it back up in his vision without a single word. He was always use to his father's cold action; it was just because he wasn't Itachi. His mother just nodded with a warm smile she always had on her face. With this, he turned and walked out like he had earlier.

It would've took a normal person hours upon hours to find their way out of the Uchiha castle, but for the family who lived inside and built it, they found the exit like it was second nature. Walking outside he decided to browse around since it had been a long time since he had been out here. He seen the many slaves his family had claimed doing various chores such as mowing, washing windows, painting, etc.

His parents had let their lifelong friend Zabuza take control of the slaves, and so far, from his understanding at least, he was doing a decent job. He was cut out of his thoughts when his ears picked up a sound of humming. Looking to his left to the origin of sound, he had seen a puny girl happily watering the flowers growing around the trees. He noticed how her hair pink hair matched the current batch of cherry blossoms she was currently watering. He seen her smile fade into a straight line and she turned her head into his direction. He noticed how vibrant her eyes looked even from the distance, and how even when she noticed him she held so much emotion is her eye. He recognized pain, anguish, and even a tint of happiness. He wondered how someone who had been tortured all their life could be someone content with it while he had been pampered all his life and he was referred to as an emotionless bastard. There was no time for love, only time for sweat, blood, and being bossed around. After what seemed like an eternity of gazing at each other, she finally tore away her attention back on the flowers. Sasuke stared at her for a few more moments before finally continuing to walk through the Uchiha grounds on his way into the village.

~End Chapter~

Hey everyone! Sorry it's so short, but isn't it expected for the first chapter? This was basically just a first meeting between the two, and next I will introduce the imfamous boys! Anways I hope you enjoy and believe me future chapter will be much longer, reviews and criticism is welcomed (:


End file.
